ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ruebezahl
Duo'd by 75 WAR/NIN and 75 WAR/THF Fight lasted maybe 15 sec. VIT+2 Light+10 on Chivalrous Chain Waning Gibbous(90%)--SangheiliLakshmi :* Soloed as 75MNK/DNC and 75PLD/DNC, easy fight, got CHR+1 on augmented testing gear the 2 times. lol. GL. :* Solo'd as 75DNC/SAM, but was reasonably risky. He spawned with en-curse and dropped me from about 1300max hp down to 550 or so, meaning his hits for 100 and WS for 150 were suddenly kinda risky. Still managed to outlast by waltzing and take him down. Got +1Int and +1Resist Bind/Gravity on Ram-dao. :* Solo'd as a 75SAM/30DNC Last 4 minutes and battle was a cake walk: Soboro , Seigan + 3rd, Cure Waltz when needed Only mention does he have Killer effect? I have been intimidated a lot in the battle--Hojima 20:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :* Easy solo as 75sam/37dnc. Almost too easy. Augmented my Pallas's bracelets and got the most incredible augment ever...Earth resist +8. Calimar Lakshmi 01:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :* Duo'd as 75Drg/sam, 68 thf/nin. Worse thing that happened was an extended duration stun, but even that was only 5 seconds or so. We both traded out Scorpion Harnesses on Iceday, last quater moon 57%, but his at night mine in the afternoon. Weird part is we both got +8 Light Resist. On the subject of intimidation, the first time we fought him the THF was getting intimidated often and I never did. The 2nd time neither of us were intimidated.--Seriin 07:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :* Ridiculously easy to solo as 75blu/nin :* Fairly accurate on a 71 NIN/DNC with evasion gear on. :* Soloed by 71NIN/DNC without dropping below 50% HP. :* Soloed as PLD74/DNC31, with a lot of difficulty. It had a high Regen effect, about 50HP/tic, and an Enthunder effect. The battle took 23 minutes. When MP ran low used Healing Waltz II when necesarry while MP was enough for Cure IV. Would not suggest doing this solo. :* Soloed very easily as SAM75/DNC37 with eva gear (~+50 eva) and using a tavnazian taco. It hit me for about 70-80dmg with 10 additional dmg. :* It has a mp drain effect. Easily soloable by a 75mnk/dnc. :* Absurdly easy MNK75/DNC37. Opened with 100% Asuran Fists. Built TP to 100% again, Asuran Fists number 2, mob was dead. I got hit 3 times. 64+1 67+0 63+1 damage. :* Solo by BLU73/31NIN with no problem at all. Traded Pallas's Bracelets and got additional +11 Thunder element.--User:Sgmayor 18:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :* Solo by PUP75/WAR37. Pretty easy. Pop defender, have whm bot, died on second ws. Traded Scorpion Harness and got additional +10 Dark element. 12:29, 30 July 2009 :* Solo by SMN75/WHM37 very easily with no problem at all. Blink/Stoneskin and trade. Should kill the NM in about 2 BPs. - Ragnarok-Moofasa 19:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed by 65DRG/BLU. Ruebezahl had a blindness additional effect on his attacks, which posed no problem. Easy fight. - Ooka 04:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed by RDM70/BLM35 using Gravity/Bio/Bind/Nuke kiting around in a circle from where it is popped. Fairly easy. Used Convert once. Started with 9 shadows. Had added Ice damage on its melee attacks. Took about 22 minutes. --HaakeSiren 21:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed by BST75/DNC. I used Courier Carrie and the Crab did most of the work. I finished it off with TP built before fight. Traded Corsette +1 and got additional +8 Thunder Element. --Afrikabdotta Dec. 20, 2009 :* Something that I have noticed, but every time I have fought this NM (6-7 times) He has _always_ spawned with shadows. Should a note of this be made on the main information page? Javarr 13:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::* I have fought him 4 times so far and he has never had shadows when I spawned him. Im pretty sure its just random buffs and you happened to get shadows whenever you fought him. LiennaOfShiva 17:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo RDM75/THF37. It hit hard and blew through stoneskin in about 4 hits, but Ice Spikes kept it so paralyzed that it was easy to pop stoneskin back up. Intimidation against me only activated 4 or 5 times through the fight. Ridiculously easy in the end. Also to follow on the note above, it did NOT spawn with shadows for me. I was watching for that. --Puxapuak 22:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Done about 15-20 augments on Nereid Ring. Several Chr +1's. End results: 1 with Chr +2 and Fire resist +15; 1 with Chr +2 and eva +2. Lol, at this point I gave up. --Petersghost 03:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC). :* Easy solo as 75 NIN/DNC or 75 NIN/RDM. He hits pretty hard and rather quickly compared to other NMS around this lvl range but in evasion gear it was easy to manage. He still goes down as fast as other NMs just hits harder IMO. LiennaOfShiva 17:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Augment Testimonials Video Super Easy trio 63 PLD/WAR 62 MNK/WAR 74 RDM/NIN. This NM seems to give reliable augments. I got agi+1 drk magic+1 on Knightly Mantle, Mnk received dex+1 light+10 on spike earring, and Rdm received Eva+2 on potent belt. We did three in a row and either got lucky or this NM doesnt like giving out minus's to people..